SasoDei Day
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: My entry for SasoDei Day! Just a cute little one-shot dedicated to our favourite artist duo. SasoDei AU. Rated T just in case. Slight OOC. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.


**Happy SasoDei Day to everyone! :D I decided to write a cute little one-shot for this special day. I'll probably be posting a new story on here soon, and updating my other story soon too. I'm sorry for my absence. I swears I'm working hard on MEML. I've just had stuff to do and I kinda got stuck on it. But It's not writer's block. I just need to respark my inspiration for it is all. I've got a lot on my plate at the moment but I should be updating and posting more stories very soon. :3**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto! All rights go to the lovely and very talented Masashi Kishimoto~**

* * *

There he is. The most beautiful boy I've ever seen walking this way. With his shaggy red hair that falls just below his eyebrows. His milky white skin over his well-built frame. His soft, yet manly facial features. His long lashes and heavily lidded honey brown eyes that anyone could get lost in. The way he smiles. Laughs. And that smirk? Enchanting. He was only a few centimeters shorter than me, but I don't mind.

He's sweet. Smart. A total jerk and an asshole at times, but that just adds to his charm. He's artistic and always nice to me. He stands up for me when I get picked on. I could go on about him forever. He really is the perfect boy.

Who is he? He's my best friend; Akasuna no Sasori.

And I love him with all my heart.

The problem? He's my best friend. And he's straight. And he's the most popular guy in school. Why would he ever go for a loser like me when he can get any girl, or guy if he wanted, that he wanted?

I walked down the hallways to meet up with Sasori. It was the end of the school day on a Friday. Which means that me and Sasori would spend the weekend together. You know when they say that if you really like someone, you get butterflies in your tummy? Yeah. Fuck that shit. It feels like millions of bees are buzzing around in my stomach whenever I even think about him.

When I'm around him, my heart skips a beat. I love him. Oh, but I've already said that. I've tried to move on and get over him, but whenever I try, I fall further for him.

"Hey, Dei."

His voice was so smooth and charming. I returned his smile and gave him a slight wave. Oh That perfect face that I think about all the time. "Hi, Danna, un."

Sasori holds his arm out for me to hold onto while we walk out of the school and to my house. We did this often. I would hold onto his strong arm and we would walk. I would lean on him and sometimes we'd hold hands like we were dating. But whenever someone would comment on us, he would simply say that we were best friends. Nothing more. It broke my heart knowing that we'll never be anything more than just friends. But I guess I'm lucky to even have him as my friend, yeah? I should be grateful that he even talks to me.

"Oi, brat! Were you even listening to me?" He gave me an irritated look as he flicked my forehead.

I blinked, looking at him, blushing and chuckling, I shook my head. "Uh, no, un. Sorry, Danna."

Sasori sighed, kissing the side of my head. "It's fine." He raised a brow and poked my cheek. "What's got you so distracted these days? You always seem to have something, or someone, on your mind."

I could feel my blush darken and my heart start racing. "I, uh…" I what? I love you. I'm thinking about you every second of the day. You're the only thing on my mind. I love you so much that it hurts. I shook my head. No way. I couldn't tell him that. I'd ruin our friendship. Not to mention that he's straight and he'd probably be disgusted by me.

He tilted his head giving me a confused look. We stopped walking and he stared at me, cupping my face with one of his hands. He pulled me closer and gave me a worried look. "Dei, what's wrong? Is someone bothering you? I'll take care of it for you. Just tell me what's wrong." He offered me a small smile, causing me to avert my gaze.

I looked anywhere but in his mesmerizing eyes. "I…I can't tell you, un."

Sasori frowned, wrapping a hand around my waist and pulling my body closer to his. Our chests were touching and our faces were mere centimeters apart. I felt like I was going to faint. My face was probably the same colour as Sasori's hair at this point. And I swear my heart was about to beat out of my chest at any second.

I started shaking slightly and tried to push him away, but he had a firm hold on me. He grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing me to look him in the eyes. He furrowed his brows, searching in my eyes for…something.

After about a minute his eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly to whisper. "…You're in love…with me."

I closed my eyes and lowered my head, nodding slightly. Feeling ashamed for feeling anything like this toward my best friend. He must be appalled by me now. He must hate me. How could he not? I'm a loser. And I'm in love with my STRAIGHT best friend.

Sasori held me for a moment more, probably staring at me. I couldn't tell. I refused to open my eyes to see his horrified face. I didn't need to see his face to know that he was disgusted with me.

To my surprise, I heard him chuckle before pulling me into a gentle hug. "I knew it."

My eyes snapped open and I froze. He knew? Was I that obvious? And why was he hugging me? He should hate me now. But he's hugging me, and I wasn't hugging back. I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. And I couldn't hear anything but my heart pounding in my ear.

He tightened his grip on me before pulling away, a smile playing on his lips. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine before whispering. "Good. I'm glad." And pressing his lips to mine.

I was still frozen in my place. His lips moved over mine but I didn't respond. My head was spinning and I felt light headed. The boy of my dreams. The one I was madly in love with, was kissing me. My eyes slowly fluttered shut before I wrapped my arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. Moving my lips with his. His lips were soft against mine. They molded together perfectly. It felt like there was electricity running through our lips and I smiled into the kiss.

I squeaked when I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. I eagerly opened my mouth to him, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth and explore.

I tangled my fingers in his hair and gave a breathy moan when his tongue brushed against mine. He massaged his tongue on mine, silently asking to play which I happily accepted. Our tongues danced and swirled together in a loving way.

He ran his hands up and down my sides before slipping his warm hands under my shirt. Causing me to shiver as he trailed his hands over my chest, stomach, sides, and back, touching every inch of skin he could get to.

I moaned lightly, pulling him closer to me wanting to just become one with him. This was like a dream come true. I never wanted this to end. But unfortunately, the need for oxygen finally kicked in causing us to part for air.

We were both panting and Sasori had a slight blush on his face while my face was as red as Sasori's hair. He smiled, pecking me on the lips again. "I love you, Deidara. I have for a while now. I just…didn't know how to tell you." He chuckled, pressing our foreheads together and gazing into my bright azure eyes with his dazzling honey brown ones. "I was told that you had a crush on me. And I'd been noticing that you've been acting stranger and stranger around me. So I had my suspicions."

I nodded slowly, a huge grin finding its way onto my face. "Un. I've loved you for a while too. But…" I furrowed my brows and tilted my head slightly. "I thought you were straight, un…"

Sasori hummed, pulling away and taking my hand in his own, intertwining our fingers before continuing walking to my house. He shrugged, smiling at me. "I thought I was too."

I chuckled, leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked hand in hand to my house. I have a feeling that this weekend is going to be fun with my best friend. Otherwise known as my new boyfriend.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~ And a happy SasoDei Day! And happy Friday the 13th to everyone as well! :D**


End file.
